Ai
by Chibidemongoddess
Summary: Story of Ai, InuYasha's now 15 year old daught and Sangos son Kenji! Ai's gotten trouble with her over protective father, but another demon has the key to her revenge.
1. Prologue

Ai

Prologue

in the late summer of Feudal Japan. A cry of creation let out over Kaede's Village. It rolled over the land, the animals perked their ears and the villagers listened. This sound was a sweet cry, a cry loved by all; it was the first cry of a newborn baby.

Kagome held unto InuYasha's hand tightly. He smiled at her and she smiled at him. She was tired thou, and had little on her mind except the baby which was just born. Kaede wrapped the baby in a clean cloth, and cleaned the baby. She washed off the babies face and skin and wrapped it up in several robes. Despite Kagome's protests, they agreed that the baby would be born here. InuYasha had wanted so deeply to be there with Kagome when the baby was born, he wanted to make sure she'd be all right and the baby too. It was a girl, Her hair a silver, but black color, a gray, Her eyes a shining amber.

" InuYasha, what should we name her?"

" it shall be Ai."

Latter on Kagome had fallen fast asleep the baby, wrapped in her protective arms. InuYasha was going to stay with Miroku and Sango that night. Shippou was with them. Who could not miss a happy day like a child being born for his life.

" Kagome had her child then?"

"yes"

InuYasha sighed, it was stress full for him in away, he was so worried. Miroku placed his hand on InuYasha's shoulder.

" InuYasha, I know it is stress full, I went threw the same with Sango when Kenji was born. Now, lets go have some drinks to celebrate."

Miroku lead InuYasha down the street, while Sango came in to Kaede's hut, Kenji in her arms. Sango loved Kagome like she was her sister and wanted to ask Kaede if all went all right. Sango needed to let her mind rest a little. She was deeply worried for Kagome, in Kagomes

time, they had better rooms for birthing. Kagome had once said this to Sango, But Inuyasha could not go to her time. Inuyasha so deeply wanted to be near Kagome, and her being in her time, and him in his was something he could not do. So they had the baby in the feudal era, still, It was not health for Kagome.

"Kaede.."

Sango said, sliding the cloth door a side. The soft fabric making silent ruffles as it brushed against the wooden polls that held up the hut. Kaede, was still warming the fire, clearly for The warmth. Ai, born in Summer, the coldest day of summer. The baby gave out a soft little moan in its sleep, the soft white dog ears twitching.

"Shh…she has ears like her father.."

"As in she can hear every thing?"

Sango said with a soft laugh to Kaede. She sat down near the warmth of the fire. But not to close, it was getting pretty warm out side fast, and she might have to actually let kenji get a bath. Though he'd already had a bath recently, but his father had let him out side to play to long, and kanji had gotten him self dirty.

Sango looked down at her sleeping friend, a baby wrapped in Kagomes arms. It had indeed been a long time sense she had first met Kagome. Even the fight seemed meaningless.

She smiled and wondered what Ai, kenji, and what they all might one day

be doing in the future.


	2. Forbidden love

Chapter 1

"Forbidden love"

The moon was high in the dark sky this night. The stars were visible but little else was. The trees blocked out the moonlight, even its grace could not get threw. So the paths in the dark forest were unseen, one could be lost if they did not know the way.

The birds in their nests of meager twigs slept with out noticing what was going about in the world around them. As was the ways of birds, they did not notice something unless it was an enemy, a food, or a chick. They slept with their heads beneath their wings and curled in their nests. Chicks, sometimes nesting beneath their mothers for warmth.

Two silent shadowed figures cut threw the forest brush. Quickly but silently, not even the ground squirrels were stirred from slumber. The cut threw forest as if they were terrified of something. What it was it remained unseen, an unseen terror that chased these two figures about. Yet they ran as if they were not afraid of anything. Did not fear a thing and as if they were as free as the wind.

The Figures collapsed onto the thick ground of grass and leaves. The moon lighting their earthly bodies in the night, giving them a glow like texture. Casting shadows over the trees of the figures, like dancers and the moon was the light, and the trees the stage.

Pale black hair rolled down the shoulders of Ai. Like she was but a sculpture, Her body so perfectly shaped to his eyes. Her hair fell from her shoulders onto his chest. A smile across both their faces, Toothy and happy, for what unknown. A happy ness that only the two held to them selves and told not a soul. Her amber Orbs staring into his deep grays eyes. His black hair was mussed all about from the forest branches.

It was silently happy moment for the two teenager who held them selves in a tight embrace. Ai did not tell her father of her love And Kenji did not tell his mother of his love. His Father, being who is father was, was very well aware of His sons love. Ai's mother knew about Kenji, and although she did not tell her husband, She was worried. The teenagers had been at each other for weeks in flirts and hugs.

Thank god her Father was so dense, He would be Pissed if her found about Kenji. They were doing this completely underneath his nose. Which made it all the worse. If he found them out, it would be a whole lot worse then just a talking to.

This was young love! They didn't care that their mother or father would be upset. So they were sneaking out each night to see each other? They were seeing each other! It made them extremely happy to just hold the other in an embrace.

"Are you sure your father didn't find out this time?"

Kenji asked Ai, Curiosity and worry wrapped about his words. Kenji was worrier; they all guessed he got them from Sango's side.

"Of course not Kenji! I'm not that stupid! "

she gave a silent laugh to her boy friend. What a worrier he was! Her little dog like ears gave twitch or so then calmed.

Ai's face hardened slightly, with worry. She stud and dusted the leaves from her dress, Kenji did the same. They spoke not a word but knew what was wrong. Ai's ears, had picked up something that made her worry. Not only that but, a familiar scent traveled past her nose. InuYasha's scent. Her Father as out their in the forest, or near it.

The two teens quickly dashed into the forest, stirring birds from their nests. Animals screeched in fear as pounding feet shoke their homes. Kenji and Ai, hand in hand exited the forest quickly.

They passed sullen glance to each other before they departed into their homes. Ai snuck into her house, a silently as she could her mother was easy to get past when it came down to hearing. But Her father was like a hard setting for the hardest game.

She crept into her room. And sled her slim body beneath the covers of her bead. Pointed dog ears still alert to any sounds that were about.

NEXT MORNING

Ai woke early in the morn' the sun had broke into the sky by now. A few birds were singing aloud as she looked out the window. Their house more 'modern' then the other huts that filled the tiny village. A sweet smell of breakfast wafted into her nares. A hungry smile crossed her face, and she left her room.

Kagome was with Kaede; both of them crouched over a little post in the center of the wooden room. It simmered and made sizzling sounds as the two women talked. Kagome was still learning to cook and sometimes her food came out burnt. Kaede was teaching Kagome as much as she could about cooking.

Ai took her usual spot near the window, were the sun usually came down on her and warmed her body. It was silent for quiet awhile. The only sounds that could be heard were the occupant's silent breathing and the simmering food in the pod. The fire also pitched into make some noise for the silence.

Like a shattered mirror InuYasha broke the silence of the morning. He walked in as he usually did with his usual face. Yet all not seem to be its usual, and this worried Ai. She tried hard to hide it and to her sake, was born with her father's gift of hiding his emotions. Her gave a soft huff at Kaede. Who, almost like she was one queue got up from her spot, and left the hut. Kagome removed the pot and served into two three bowls and set them in front of each of the family members.

Still the normal morning did not seem all that normal to Ai. At first she thought it was because Shippou was staying at Sango's house. Yet it did not explain the heavy weight upon her chest. A Horrible intense feeling that didn't leave the room for the whole meal.

InuYasha slid his bowl away, empty as a dried old bone. He turned to face his teenage daughter. He tried for stern but gentle look but missed. His look seemed a bit agitated. Kagome was calm as she seemed to always be now, but she still looked a little tense.

"Ai, Me and your mother are worried about you"

Her father's warm voice rang in her mind. Two pairs of eyes looking at Ai, with love and affection, but they were still upset. Worry started to run threw her veins. _Its just another lecture, calm down! _She told her self.

"You've been keeping quite a few secrets…"

Tried to take over from their to explain but was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"Ai, way didn't you tell us that you were in love with Kenji?"

Ai couldn't help but blush, even for a hanyou; she still blushed like a little human girl. It was kind of embracing for her. She quickly stopped and filled with hot anger.

"Because you wouldn't have let me see him any more if you did know!"

She snapped at her father.

"I would have and you know it! But sneaking out at night with him is Absolutely unacceptable!"

"What else did you except me to do?"

"TELL YOU MOTHER AND I! THAT'S WHAT I THOOUGHT YOU COULD DO!"

Inuyasha took a deep breath to calm him self again.

"Your And I and Sango And Miroku, Have agreed that until this is issue is forth resolved, you are not aloud to see each other. And not aloud out at night for the recent events."

Ai's eyes widened with sadness, Tears started to form in her eyes. Kagome sighed to her self; she knew this would lead to this. She loved her daughter and understood that She loved Kenji. But Ai still should have told them that she was going out with him. What she did was irresponsible.

Ai burst out with out thinking about what she was saying. Just Driven to say it.

"YOU CAN'T! I LOVE HIM!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Muahahahhaha.

End of chapter 1! I'm so evil!! GIVE ME WUV! So the next one will come out sooner.


	3. Chapter 2 : Granny

CHAPTER 2

"Granny."

Kagome, (being the only sensible one besides Miroku and Sango) decided that Ai was going to stay with her grandmother. So Kagome took Ai, to the well and bid every one far well. Kenji was not aloud to say good bye to Ai, and Ai was not aloud to say good by to him.

The journey threw the well was quick as usual. It still had that little queasy felling it gave every time you went threw. Ai held her mother's hand as they went threw. Ai did not like going threw the well no matter how much she loved her grand mother.

The Shikon jewel around Kagome's neck glowed as they went threw time. Kagome held safe guard over the jewel and most threats were gone now. The shards recovered, and Naraku gone.

She stepped onto to solid ground on the in Kagomes time. Kagome bumped against the latter that led to the top of the well. Having been placed there for the recent traveling threw the well. The wooden boards that formed the steps clacked against the stone walling of the well. Ai never bothered with the latter, she only had to leap up And land on the rim of the well. She did this skillfully she could always do this no matter what. Her mother had to climb up all the way so Ai, kindly took the bag for her mother. That and it was her stuff in the bag today.

Kagome slid side the doors of hut of well. The land was nearing fall in the time. A few trees had lost their leaves, and the ground was laden with leaves. As Ai laid gentle amber eyes upon the trees who lost their leaves, she felt kind of lonely. Like she had lost what she cared for most.

Kagome noticed her daughters look of longing as her head looked at the trees. Kagome felt horrible for her daughter, but still Ai should have told them. Mother wrapped a comforting arm around daughters shoulder and pulled her close. Kagome laid a loving kiss on the top of Ai's head, between Ai's dog-ears. As they neared the old house, now covered in Halloween decoration for this year.

Kagome pressed the little doorbell to the side and listened happily to the thudding of running feet. Yet she felt a little sadden when the foot steps were only that of two running figures. She'd forgotten that Her grandfather had all ready passed away when Ai was three.

The wooden door swung open with amazing force by the old woman how held a the brass door knob. A smile across Lady Higarushi's old face.

"Hello mother!"

Kagome said warmly and wrapped her arms around her mother's arms. Mrs. Higarashi hugged her daughter back. They let go each other gently, And she looked at her disgruntled Granddaughter. Never the less, she gave a warm hug to her granddaughter. Ai hugged her back out love the old lady.

However, She much preferred to see her uncles, They were far more fun! Sota had all sorts of fun things in the future to do. Ai's favorite had to be the little black box he called a 'Playstation2' It was really cool and lots of fun to play. (A/N: I'm Assuming that Sesshoumaru finally accepted InuYasha as family but still gets along better with Kagome and Ai.) Back in the Past, Uncle Sesshoumaru and Aunt Rin were fun too. Rin would tell Ai about the poems she wrote and read them to her. Sometimes taught her to nit. Uncle Sesshoumaru was cool, all kinds of neat things like fighting and other stuff too.

"Is sota here Grandmamma?"

Ai asked her sweetest voice

"Yes Ai, he's in his room. I'll make you some dinner, you go up and see him"

She eyed Kagome.

" Kagome way don't you go up and see your little brother as well?"

"Sure"

Ai dropped her stuff in the living room and darted up the stairs to meet Sota. Kagome followed after her daughter. Kagomes mother headed into the Kitchen to make some dinner for them.

Sota sat in an old worn beanbag near the small television on a wooden table. He held in his hands a small controller kind of black with thousands of little buttons. His black hair had gotten quite long of the past few days. Now around and nearing his 19th birthday and the soccer season was over with. The door to his room slid open gently but still stirred him from his game.

"HEY! Ai hello! How are you!?"

He ran up and hugged his niece. Who he knew was kind of near his age but it didn't matter to him. He loved her as family, besides they treated more like cousins any way. His gaze turned to his eldest sister, now a mother.

"Kagome its good to see you, um, what happened? You look kind up set the both of you,"

"Its Nothing Soot…"

Ai loved to call Sota 'soot. Sota didn't get up set about the nickname. He only smiled and spoke gently to his Niece.

"Ai you can sit down and play the game if you want to. You very well to play it as long as you like, Oh and I got a new game your welcome to play it as long as you like."

Sota said to his Niece Ai, who gladly started to play the game. She didn't seem to mind if they were going to talk. She was going to enjoy her self because her mother wanted it and try not to think about the incident with her father and Kenji.

"Kagome, what happened? She really up set! She looks like you did after you fought with InuYasha!"

"Well I think InuYasha been a little to harsh with her.."

"Ooh…"

"She was sneaking out to see a boyfriend, she didn't tell us about him, that made InuYasha Really up set as you can guess. I'm going down to talk with mother, she staying here till things are resolved."

"Sounds cool with me"

"All right! Well I'm going down and out sota!"

Kagome thumped down the stairs just in time for Sota to be distracted again. Ai called to him from his room asking for help. Apparently she didn't know the button for jump for this game. Sota gladly came in and showed her how it was done.

Down stairs Kagome walked on her mother cook in the dinner. The Kitchen was filled with a delicious scent of food. Kagome's mother always cooked great food every time.

"Mother…"

"Kagome I already can see that your daughters a trouble maker."

"Yes but that's not all, She's been sneaking out with a Boy ever night and InuYasha wasn't to happy."

"Aww..go on."

"She not aloud to see him so shes staying here till its resolved, is that okay?"

"Of course it is Kagome dear! No go back to Inuyasha get it resolved! I'll keep a close eye on Ai for you! "

Kagome nodded to her mother and ran for the door arm out stretched to open it. She twisted the brass knob and ran out on the lawn to the well's hut. She slid back the door and dove down the well back to the feudal era.

Ai sat in the bean bag watching the tv screen which held the imagery of the PS2. She could move her character around by a few simple buttons and had now learned to jump. This game was overall her favorite game, Jak And Daxster. Some how, she was always looking for the other one, Jak2, it was realllllyyyy fun. She just couldn't seem to find it today.

"Sota..weres Jak2 at?"

"Its lost I haven't been able to find it for awhile now."

AI looked crestfallen.

"Darn"

"Its okay Ai, we can look for it you want to right now."

"sure"

So the two began their search for the Missing game that Ai so badly wanted to play. They shifted threw many things like His bed, and around places till sota remembered were he left it.

"Oh yeah! I left it down stairs! I bet grandma's got it."

The two thumbed down the stairs and took a careening turn into the Kitchen. Mrs higarashi had already set up dinner on the table and was about to call them down.

Ai, noticing that dinner was ready decided to take her seat and get to eating. Ai was much like her half demon father, loving food and fighting. Sota decided this was best as well and took his seat. Mrs. Higarashi was slightly confused but didn't ask why they were down stairs and sat down as well.

* * *

okay kind of a lame chapter but hey its chapter.  



End file.
